


Untouchable Children

by rujakcuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/rujakcuka
Summary: “You know, Armin,” came a sound beside him. “I want to be as strong as you.”





	Untouchable Children

**Author's Note:**

> (1) the title was taken from munou by österreich. (2) a tiny spoiler if you haven't read the manga.

“You know, Armin,” came a sound beside him. “I want to be as strong as you.”

Armin blinked hard several times. He wasn’t a person who liked to brag, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was about intelligence or observation. His eyes liked to drill into books or watching other people.

The blonde man shifted his position, fully facing the woman who was laying with him on his bed. She looked tired and those grey eyes were dull. That night, there were only the two of them and they wanted to remember their childhood.

They wanted to do it by sleeping together.

It wasn’t Armin’s idea and he at first opposed it; they could be sued if another officer found out. But the more they thought about it, it was more appealing to be egoistic for once. It also would be safe since they only got arrived from a battle so they wouldn’t mind other people’s business.

“Mikasa,” he opened his mouth, pretending not to be so serious, “I—I didn’t know you liked to mock me.”

She answered, her breath tickled his face, “I don’t.”

Armin laughed, a little nervous. “You’re the first among the 104th cadets,” he continued. “You’re worth a hundred soldiers.” His blue eyes met with her grey ones. “You’re an Ackerman. You can break every bones on my body easily.”

Mikasa shifted a little. A few seconds later, her eyes were gleaming from tears.

“Eren’s getting away from us,” she said with cracking voice, “and Armin, you—you’re so calm. I don’t want you to—you’re going to—“

She didn’t say anything anymore, as she was tired and held into his arms.


End file.
